twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
What A Lovely Landing Strip
What A Lovely Landing Strip is the 11th episode of the season 9. It is aired on December 5, 2011. Plot Walden meets up with Zoey again at The Malibu Coffee Shop to convince her that, one week after their first date, he is finally over Bridget. As she is sceptical, he proves his intentions by signing his divorce papers in front of her. After that, the two start dating again and things seem to be going great. Walden helps Zoey to get her daughter enrolled in a private kindergarten and they even fly to Mexico with Walden's private jet, where she has sex with him as thanks. This idyll happiness is disturbed when Bridget shows up at Walden's house to tell him that she wants him back, much to his dismay. Walden questions her change since the divorce was her idea, as she says she thought that's what she wanted but she was wrong and the two go upstairs to have sex. Bridget continues kissing him, having longed for him and calling immaturity his charm. Although he is tempted to give in, Walden breaks away. Pretending that he needs to use the bathroom, Walden asks Alan for advice about what to do. Alan genuinely suggests Walden get back together with Bridget (as his ex never really gave him that chance) and hearing the alimony; however, once he hears that the Malibu Beach House would be sold, thus forcing him to move back into Evelyn's, Alan tells Walden to stay with Zoe. Jake is left asking his father if he feels shame, but Alan retorts" Shame, no; Malibu Beach house, yes.", which Jake has to agree with. Walden returns to this room to find Bridget in a lingerie nightie; resisting his desire to have sex, Walden calmly suggests that she signs the divorce papers so that they can both move on with their lives. Bridget is furious that Walden waited to tell her until she was half-naked in his bed and storms out; Walden defends himself saying that "it's kind of hard to bring it up when you're taking my pants off". She then proceeds to drive her car into his house, leaving Jake to think that the house is haunted by the ghosts of angry women, who he can hear bitch late at night. Later, Bridget is shown standing on the deck, stalking Walden and Zoey. Rose shows up unexpectedly and proposes to "teach" her, an offer that she hesitantly accepts. The episode ends with Bridget jumping off the deck, something that Rose usually does. Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones Trivia * Jake thinks the house is cursed by the spirits of angry women, thus resulting in all the relationships that the men try to have failing. If he's right, Charlie would've been the source of the problem. * Evelyn, Berta, and Judith do not appear in this episode. Title quotation from Walden, in a British accent, while beginning to have sex with Zoey on his private jet, heading to Mexico for dinner. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9